Best Friends
by piper maru duchovny
Summary: Just a typical Sunday night with everyone's favorite best friends. Marsan.


**Best Friend**

**Summary: Just a Sunday night between everyone's favorite best friends.**

**A/N: Rachel demanded (read: threatened) that I write some Marsan. I'm sorry if it's ooc, I'm sorely out of practice.**

**Dedication: Rach. love.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

"The air conditioning in my apartment is broke." Susan Lewis made a sad face, "I'm going to threaten my super with euthanasia."

"I'd be terrified of you." Mark Greene laughed.

"If this was a horror movie, I'd kill you first." Susan grinned.

"You would not." Mark protested.

"Pfft. As if. You think just because you're my best friend that you're exempt from death?" Susan raised her eyebrow.

"Yes." Mark nodded, "Who else is going to help you kill Kerry?"

"Okay fine. You can stick around, but you're buying the plane tickets to Cuba."

"Like you'd get on a plane to Cuba?" Mark chuckled, "I still don't have the feeling back in my hand from your flight rotation."

"Shut up. I'm running this movie." Susan glared at him playfully.

They were sitting in the locker room of County General after their shift in the ER. It had been fourteen continuous hours of people with the most ridiculous of ailments. From third degree sunburns to a horrific case of a child who chewed on a chlorine tablet, the two doctors had not had three seconds just to breathe.

"Okay," Mark decided, "We have got to get out of here or they're going to call us in on _another_ case."

"Let's go." Susan grabbed her bag and lead the way out of the locker room.

"You want to stay at my place tonight? X-files? Comfy couch? A working air conditioner?" Mark offered and prayed that she'd accept.

"Sure." Susan smiled, "Thanks Mark."

"No problem." Mark shrugged, "Did you drive?"

"I blew a belt on the Bug." Susan shook her head.

"Susan Lewis and her terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day." Mark teased and pulled on a lock of blond hair.

"Shut up." Susan shoved him and he tripped over the edge of the sidewalk.

"Ow." Mark groaned and looked up from where he was laying in the ambulance bay, "Well that hurt."

"I'm sorry." Susan mumbled from behind the hand that was clasped over her mouth.

"Don't you dare laugh, Susan Lewis." Mark pointed a finger at her.

"Never." Susan giggled.

"I'm glad you find this funny." Mark glared at her, "Let's see how you like it." Mark reached up and grabbed her hand, pulling her down on the asphalt beside him.

"Mark!" Susan slapped his arm with one hand and rubbed the back of her head with the other.

"You started it." Mark grinned.

"What happens if an ambulance comes?" Susan couldn't help but grin.

"We die." Mark shrugged.

They lay on the ground for a few moments in silence before Mark stood up and extended his hand to Susan. She took his hand and he pulled her to her feet. Mark's bike was parked against the wall and they both put helmets on before climbing on.

Susan's hands rested on his waist, barely there, "You're going to have to hold on tighter than that." Mark informed her, "I don't have cooties."

"Do you have a note from your mommy saying so?" Susan giggled. Mark rollled his eyes and grabbed her arms, locking them around his waist. Susan rested her head against his back and closed her eyes as he began to move.

--

"You cannot honestly be telling me you like Spiderman better than Batman!" Mark's jaw dropped.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Susan said and stole another piece of cotton candy off the stick. Somewhere in their plan to get pizza they had wound up down at the pier and were dining on junk food.

"Well, it's official, girls are from different planets." Mark stuck his tongue out.

"I'm going to shove you in lake Michigan." Susan crossed her arms.

"Oh, I'm sorry, is this part of your horror movie plot?" Mark grinned.

"You're dead." Susan glared at him and Mark took off running down the beach. Susan was hot on his heels and caught up with him after a few seconds, grabbing his wrist and pulling him to the sand.

"Not fair." Mark protested.

"Sore loser." Susan panted.

"Liar." Mark's hands tickled Susan's sides.

"Mark!" Susan screamed and fought against him. Mark pinned her hands above her head.

"Say it." Mark urged, "Mercy."

"Mercy!" Susan cried between gasping for air and loud guffaws.

--

"NOOOO!" Susan screamed at the tv, "Kiss, dammit!" She threw a hand full of popcorn at the screen as the words 'I made this' filled the room.

"You care way too much about the lives of fictional characters." Mark turned off the TV. They were stretched out on his couch. Susan laying with her feet on Mark's lap and Mark's feet on the coffee table.

Susan nudged him with her foot, "And you don't?"

"Of course not." Mark protested.

"Uh-huh." Susan sat up on her knees and leaned in close to him, poking him with her pointer finger, "I saw you well up when you thought Mulder was gonna die."

"But...but..." Mark protested.

"Oh save it for Doug, maybe he'll believe it." Susan grinned.

"Whatever." Mark rolled his eyes.

Susan yawned involuntarily, "I'm exhausted."

"Me too." Mark nodded his head, "I'm too lazy to go to bed, what are your thoughts on sharing a couch?"

"Fine, but you're on the outside this time." Susan agreed.

"Deal."

They scooted pillows around and rearranged themselves til they found a comfortable position. Susan on the inside, their heads on the arm rest and Mark's arms locked around her waist. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and they both drifted off in the air conditioning filled room.

**A/N: If they're ooc I'm sorry. I'm out of marsan practice. **


End file.
